Porking Hanson
by zinbac12
Summary: From New York Times #1 Best-selling author comes a story of forbidden love and Pauline Hanson. This captivating tale shows that love knows no religion and how one man can change a women's views. With captivating twists and Halal juiciness this story is not one to miss!


**Chapter 1 - Stunned Mullet**

"You are a star, you are important, you are one foxy lady." Pauline Hanson whispers to herself in the bathroom mirror. It is yet another day of politics for her One Nation party but she doesn't mind, anything to keep the minorities out of her world. Her campaign party was in the city district in Queensland she was keen for another day of being a politician.

As she arrived other party members greeted her and she quickly began to make small talk about current issues plaguing Australia. Across the room, a man working with the catering service was staring at Pauline with intense passion. She felt the anger inside her bubble up as she glanced at him; brown skin, dark features, all the typical traits of a Muslim. Why was a Muslim working at a One Nation event, we hated them. It was probably a catering mix up she thought but despite her sudden hatred for the man she couldn't help but feel aroused by the look he was giving her. Pauline began to feel tenderness in her loins that she had not felt since her high school days. She reached her hand down to her crotch and felt that her damp cave was beginning to moisten. Embarrassed her cheeks began to blush the same hue of ginger as her hair, which, made her even more embarrassed. In primary school, kids would tease her and call her the ginger ninja; this name followed her throughout her school days and even into her time as a politician.

"Snap out of Pauline, you can't let some Muslim into your head like that! It's exactly what ISIS wants." Despite her determination to forget the man, her crotch felt like a fiery furnace, fuelled by the passion-induced stares she had endured. He may have been a Muslim she thought but he was certainly one hunk of spunk. Pauline decided to refer to him just as 'Spunky' but only to herself of course, if people found out she was making eyes at a Muslim she would never hear the end of it! Pauline briskly turned her attention away from the man and went back to talking to her colleagues. At the moment her campaign was focusing on squat toilets, something in which Pauline was very passionate about.

"I for one believe that these squat toilets are going to ruin the very integrity of Australia, first people start using squat toilets and suddenly they can't even pay their taxes!" Pauline could talk forever if someone got her onto a passionate topic.

"But Ms Hanson, do you not think that people might not be used to our western toilets?" Argued a man who seemed to be of the homosexual variety judging by his salmon suit ensemble.

'They'll just have to get used to it won't they? I don't want some people ruining Australia's way of life!" She responded and quickly knew she had to move on before she got too into the debate. Pauline decided she had had enough of this event and made her way to the exit. As Pauline left the building she was suddenly greeted by a mob of people who did not seem happy. "Fuck you Pauline." They shouted and haggled her. Pauline thought that all they needed was pitchforks and then this would be a true witch-hunt. Pauline whipped around to see if her partners were anywhere, no one. She began to feel more and more scared as she feared for her life. The people crept closer with actions getting even more menacing. Their approach became increasingly more threatening with every step. Pauline began to fear for her own well being when a strong hand grabbed her own. The stranger whisked her out of the jeering mob and into the safety of a secluded alley. Once she had adjusted to what had just happened she glanced up at the figure in front of her. She knew those features she thought; it's the man from before. Standing in front of her was Spunky.

 **Chapter 2 – A Haram Dilemma**

"You…" Pauline was at a loss for words, what was this man doing? Helping Pauline Hanson is something that could get you a lot of hate in the Muslim community but here he was.

"Go." He said and squeezed her hand with a warm passion that made her shiver. Pauline did as he said and ran as quickly as her arthritic feet would take her. Soon she had reached her car and drove back to her home. The whole way she could only feel the intensity of the Muslim man still on her. His eyes swallowed her up like the ocean on a stormy night. Pauline was conflicted, she hated Muslims but now she was so aroused by one that she now thought that maybe they weren't so bad. She certainly found herself in a haram dilemma. All she knew for certain was that she needed to change her panties.

When she arrived home she remembered the absence of her family. Her husband and four children had all gone for a family holiday, without her. I guess that was karma for being such a workaholic she thought. Pauline sat down on the couch and put on 'Bridget Jones's Diary' a classic in her heart. As she watched the characters on screen engage in their love triangle Pauline was reminded of Spunky. She just could not get him out of her head. Whatever she did, he was there. The movie was only halfway finished when Pauline was fed up; she turned it off and hopped straight into bed. She fell asleep with the music of Neil Diamond drowning out her constant thoughts of the man.

 **Chapter 3 - As a Mother**

The next day Pauline was still flustered, she'd been up all night thinking of the Muslim man, he captivated her thoughts and she didn't know why. Pauline decided that the best way to sort out her dilemma was to consult her best friend, Sonia Kruger. Sonia always knew the best way out of a sticky situation and even if she didn't, they still got on like a house on fire. "Sonia I have something to ask you but you have to promise to zip those lips and never tell a soul!" Pauline said in a hushed whisper.

"Well what is it?" Sonia questioned with curious tone in her voice.

"Yesterday, there was this man at my campaign party, he was part of the catering service, but he was Muslim! He kept staring at me and I don't not what came over me but I really liked it, what should I do?" Pauline said in such a nervous tone that she had to take a sip of her coffee before she said something stupid.

"As a mother I don't think you should be taking risks like this Pauly!" Sonia exclaims as she nibbles on her tiramisu. "You can't honestly believe that any good can come out of associating yourself with a Muslim! As a mother I think you should stick to people of your own ethnicity! It's bad enough that those gays are stealing all of the straight kid's scholarships, I mean why should we reward people who dress better than us." As Sonia licked her lips of the tiramisu she'd been eating Pauline suddenly remembered the last time she'd seen her in such a way _. Back in University when the two of them were still young and reckless. Sonia had been on the school's journalism club and Pauline was head of the debate team. Both clubs were sworn enemies as they fought on who should have time to use the school's recording facilities. Sonia and Pauline were complete nemesis being the respective leaders of their clubs. Often the two of them would spread rumours about the other in order to tarnish their reputation. One day the rumour was "Pauline Hanson has 12 toes…on each foot" the next day the retaliation would be "Sonia Kruger's father is also her lover; I hear they've had secret children that they lock away in a dungeon under their house." It was safe to say that they hated each other. One day the rumours had gone a bit too far, the school administration had caught wind of the rivalry and had requested a meeting. The administration decided that the two needed to end their feud and to do this they challenged them to spend every minute together or risk expulsion. Disgusted at the idea the Pauline and Sonia vowed never to speak a word to each other. As the days wore on both women began becoming increasingly tired of constantly getting up each other's goats. One day the two of them were going up the school's elevator when suddenly it stopped out of nowhere. Pauline and Sonia were trapped in an elevator for 2 hours before they finally spoke a word to each other._

" _This is all your fault." Sonia cried looking fiercely at Pauline._

" _How is my fault you're the one who said we should go in the elevator!" Pauline replied in a tone laced with anger. The two of them stared passionately with each other. Initially with hate but then it turned into something more, they began to kiss with the passion of hundred suns and their entrapment in the elevator became a place of love. Locked in their lesbian confines the two experienced each other like never before. When they finally were able to make an escape the two never spoke a word about what they engaged in, after all it was totally against their morals but it did spark a lifelong friendship._

"As a mother I think you are going the absolute wrong way about all this! I mean there plenty of white men around your age who would love to get into that pant suit of yours!" Sonia suddenly snapped Pauline out of her trance. I guess Sonia was right but inside Pauline knew there was something more to it. She finished her lunch with her even more confused than she had started.

 **Chapter 4 - Incognito**

Pauline had been up all night; with the complete absence of her family she had never felt this lonely. She decided that she would find Spunky, undercover of course, and see if finding him again would spark anything. After all she had a mission to hate the Muslims but here she was, salivating over one. She whipped out her iPhone and with her trusty index finger tapped on the Google app that her son said is what the Internet was. She searched "Muslim catering service Queensland" and immediately was greeted with a result. Turns out there were only one Muslim catering service in her area called "Yes we are Halal". Noting the address of the company's store Pauline got dressed for her venture. Armed with big black aviators and a sleuth like trench coat Pauline was ready to find her Spunky.

Pulling into the parking lot of "Yes we are Halal" Pauline's heart and thoughts were racing. She pulled out her binoculars and scanned the shop front for his face. She had a driving need to find him, to see if their connection was real. Suddenly there he was, next to a huge slab of meat in which he was shaving off bits for a customer's kebab. Pauline wished that he would treat her carefully as he was tending that meat. She emerged out of the car and made her way swiftly into the shop. As soon as she walked in the man's attention was at her. She felt his passionate stare and it was as good as she remembered. "You're…" He started but Pauline interrupted his statement almost immediately. "Come with me I need you to touch me like you did the other day." She replied. The man tore off his apron and quickly followed her into the car. The two made off like horny bandits who just robbed a bank. It didn't take three seconds within walking into the door that two were already tearing each other's clothes off.

 **Chapter 5 - His Halal Meat**

He threw her on the bed with the strength of a five black stallions. She had never felt the force of such a powerful Muslim. "All that ISIS training must have made him super strong." Pauline thought as she ran her sinewy fingers over his coarse hair. His hands began to feel over her back and stroking her skin, which felt like beaten leather. She reached her hands down to his pants and started to unbutton them to reveal his iron-hard tumescence. Once it suddenly sprung out Pauline couldn't help but gasp at its fullness. As she stroked his hard pulse of arousal he got the same idea and reached down to touch her damp, moist needy place. The two began to stroke and grapple each other's crotches passionately. The two of them were like horny caged animals set free on each other. Every position, you name it, they did it. 69, reverse cowgirl, Cleveland steamer, upside reverse doggy whatever the position was the two of them treated it like they were competing for gold at Rio. Pauline decided she could no longer play games. "Fuck me you hunk of spunk." She roared, pulling his body on top of hers. Spunky obeyed and began to rock inside her over and over. Pauline rose up to meet his urgent need and she began to obey an instinct she hadn't known she possessed.

"Eat me out like a halal snack pack!" She cried as his mouth crept closer to her vaginal confines. The process got faster and faster as beads of sweat began to form on both of their torsos. Spunky began to impale her on his straining shaft in a way that resembled what an embalming injection would look like. All of this became one fiery culmination of passion as he plunged love's sweet arrow into the dampness between her legs. "Fuck me with that Halal meat, oh god!" She moaned as he got faster and faster. Pauline began to feel herself come close to climax but she refused to cut this interaction short. With ferocity she pulled Spunky up and lead him out of the bedroom. "Where are we going?" He asked with a sexual urgency.

"To my special room." She purred. Pauline lead her lover down the hallway and into the very last door of the house. When she opened the door Spunky gasped with a mixture of fear and arousal. Hanging in the middle of the room was a giant sex swing!

"Climb on board baby." Pauline growled. Spunky abided and jumped on to the swing where Pauline quickly followed him. The two rode each other like two rabbits fucking in a wool sock. Pauline had made sure that the room with 100% soundproof because if her neighbours found out the things she got up to with her lovers her career would be over. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours on the swing. Pauline had never felt such ferocity as he plunged his engorged flesh where she was moist and desperate. He shoved his swollen sword into her hot, wet sheath one last time before the both of them screamed out, their cries resembled the sound of Kookaburras in the early morning. The both fell to ground in complete exhaustion but quickly began the fun all over again.

 **Chapter 6 - The Morning After**

Pauline awoke to the sound of magpies squawking on her veranda just as they do everyday. She was burnt to a cinder over the 7-hour session from the night before. She had never been taken care of so wildly and passionately at the same time. She felt around for Spunky but all she could feel were empty sheets in her quiet suburban home. She glanced around at the remnants from the night before, her Ahh Bra flung carelessly on the ceiling fan and her panties crumpled in the corner like a child on a timeout. She began to only notice articles of her own clothing. "Where were Spunky's clothes, his tiger print undies? Has he already gotten changed? Maybe he left, I wonder if he left a note." Pauline's mind was racing with questions. She emerged from the heart shaped bed she commonly titled her "love palace" and threw on a pair of 'Juicy' track pants and a sensible cardigan. As she made her way through the house she continually noticed how absent it was. When she made her way fully around the house and still did not find a single piece of him she suddenly was hit with a wave of emotion. Her Muslim prince, was gone.

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

Pauline was back on the campaign trail, if she was going to win a seat in senate she had to put all her efforts into it. She was up to pussy's bow in work but every now and then her mind would remember her times with Spunky. She had become very sick as of late and would often rush to the toilet to vomit in the mornings. Her behaviour was strange but Pauline recognized it, after all she'd done it four times before. She went to her local pharmacy and subtly bought a pregnancy test. As she peed on the blue stick a million thoughts raced through her head. When the minute waiting time was over she glanced down to see a blue plus sign glaring back up at her

"Well shit."


End file.
